


A Flight of Dragons

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Collections, Brothers, Crafty Mokuba, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kaiba brothers, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: It had become something of a running joke between the Kaiba brothers, to buy new additions for Seto's accidental collection -- as gag gifts for his birthday or Christmas, as souveniers while on business trips, or when a suitable candidate was spotted in a vending machine.





	A Flight of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: #32 "I didn't know you had a teddy bear collection…"

Technically, Seto Kaiba did not, in fact, have a 'teddy bear' collection. What he had was a collection of plush dragons, all of them white with blue eyes. They were not, strictly speaking, all versions of the actual Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Some of them barely met the criteria, having eyes that were more turquoise or periwinkle than true blue; others were more serpentine or saurian than draconic. Only the officially licensed toys bore any real resemblence to the Dragon he'd seen in the Shadow Realm, and that was like comparing lightning bugs to lightning.

It had become something of a running joke between the Kaiba brothers, to buy new additions for Seto's accidental collection -- as gag gifts for his birthday or Christmas, as souveniers while on business trips, or when a suitable candidate was spotted in a vending machine.

The collection had grown from its humble beginnings of a single handmade toy to include everything from mass-produced knock-offs to limited edition collector's items.

But Seto's favorite would always be the one that had started it all. This dragon was poorly stitched by a clumsy hand, with a white sock body and drooping, cotton handkerchief wings. Its eyes were tiny blue collar buttons from a child's shirt. No more than a couple of dollars worth of materials had gone into its making, and yet it was worth more to Seto than all the rest of his expansive collection put together.

After all, this was the dragon his little brother had made for him.

　

　

　

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.


End file.
